


Art for "What Lies Behind"

by kdm103020, xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm103020/pseuds/kdm103020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x
Summary: Art for the Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2017 ficWhat Lies Behind.





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Lies Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749312) by [kdm103020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm103020/pseuds/kdm103020), [xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x). 



> Hey guys! Sicazul (xinsomniac1101x) here! :3  
> This post is the Art post for the Cap-Iron RBB2017.  
> I had the pleasure of being paired up with the lovely kdm103020; and, the fic that she wrote to go with my original submission is AMAZING!! You should go read it now! I provided links to the fics in the summary and and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10749312) and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10749312) and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10749312)! Click whichever link to the awesome fic, [What Lies Behind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10749312), you want lol :P
> 
> Also, about the art, the first four I created by being inspired by the fic and the last two were my submission and are what inspired kdm103020 to write the fic! I know the difference in style is a complete contrast; but, I hope you still enjoy the art along with the spectacular story with it. :D
> 
> P.S. For those who were wondering, kdm103020 and I were deemed Team Disassemble! I know, coolest team name, right? :D It kind of makes me feel like we're secret ops or something lol


	2. Connection - Fanart for Chapter 6




	3. Breathe - Fanart For Chapter 8




	4. Confession - Fanart For Chapter 10




	5. Reveal - Fanart For Chapter 13 [Spoilers]




	6. Injured - Fanart For Last Chapter [Spoilers]

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr ](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com) !  
> You can check it out.  
> :)


End file.
